List of anime-only GHS characters
While Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector contains a sizeable sample of the colorful residents of Gregory House, there are many more characters that did not make the cut and remain only in the anime. This is a list and description of those characters. While there is no particular order in which they're presented, it is in relatively chronological order. Prompter Prompters are minuscule humanesque figures dressed all in black with small glowing red dots for eyes; also, they never talk. While GregoryHorror.com describes them as disagreeing twins with dreams of being actors, in the anime more than two can be seen at a time. They seem to service as gruntwork around the hotel, and most have been found tending to Judgement Boy Gold and his charges, creating the nuggets and hearts they use, although a few have been seen elsewhere. They appear in both mainstream seasons and Last Train. While they do appear in Soul Collector, it is only in the game's pre-rendered cinematics, which are original anime footage with edited dialogue. Stephen Haniwa Salaryman "Here's my business card, ma'am." Stephen Haniwa Salaryman (more commonly known as just Haniwa Salaryman and sometimes billed as Middle Manager; UK voice: Jonathan Love, Ben Jeffery) is a shell of a man that works in an office cubicle. According to GregoryHorror.com, he is what all cubicle-dwellers that live only for raises and promotions become, forgetting about friends and family. His name and appearance are based on haniwa, clay figures that were once buried with the dead. Haniwa is believed to be what the First Guest became at the end of the first mainstream season. From there, he appears in all the other seasons and spin-offs. He has been known to give his business card out to everybody he meets. Public Phone "This phone does not accept small change." Public Phone '(UK voice: Steve Olson) is a living red push-button telephone. He loves to con whoever tries to use him into feeding him money. He is also pretty good at impersonating someone else's voice. He appears in the first mainstream season and Last Train. He also cameos in the background of the hospital lobby in The Bloody Karte. Toilet Baby ''"Help me!" A small child-like creature that sits on a moving toilet and has a roll of toilet paper in its mouth. He often flushes itself down the toilet and takes anyone dense enough to get too close with it. He features in the first mainstream season, as well as cameos during the second. Mirror Man "What are you so upset about? You're the one that asked for it." '''Mirror Man is a large mirror contained in a cabinet and wearing a crown. His mirror, billed the "Mirror of Truth" always reflects one's true self, although as he warns, "Some people are better off not knowing the truth." A red eye peers out of any cracks in his mirror. He resides in a room made of mirrors and can move through them like others move through open doors; the room appears to be located deep below Gregory House, adjacent Inko's safe room. He appears only in the first mainstream season, but appears as the Mirror of Eternity in Last Train. Kinko and Inko "I wish he was a TV, so I could turn him off." Kinko the safe and Inko the parrot reside in a heavily-armored room deep below the hotel, although a hatch in the ceiling leads up to Gregory Mama's room. Inko is wise-cracking and quick-talking, while Kinko is slow and sleepy; in spite of the differences in personality, they are inseparable. Inside Kinko resides a pocket dimension; the First Guest was able to find his missing heart inside. They only appear in the first mainstream season. (Inko voice: Mariette Sluyter) Dead Body "I need a fresh body! Give it to me!" Dead Body refers to the zombie-like skeletons that inhabit the Graveyard that surround Gregory House. They are very fragile and dissolve to dust in water or wind; their eternal mission seems to be to obtain new bodies. They also seem to take a liking to alcohol, specifically wine. They appear in all mainstream seasons and spin-offs. The Dead Bodies have a strong resemblance to the characters Docky and Zobie from Iwata's other cartoon Midnight Horror School. Bonsai Kabuki "A bonsai is a fantasy in miniature, trapped, in a box." Bonsai Kabuki '(UK voice:Gerald Matthews) is a red-skinned Japanese kabuki dancer with a bonsai growing out of his head. He has a third eye that, when looked into, reveals the other onlooker's fantasies to both Kabuki and the onlooker. He appears in both the second mainstream season and Last Train, with a brief cameo appearance in The Bloody Karte. Sleepy Sheep ''"One sheep- OOF!" '''Sleepy Sheep is a small bighorn sheep wearing pajamas and carrying a pillow. His only intention is to help the sleepless by jumping back and forth across the room to act as a counting sheep. However, the action often leaves him the one falling asleep from the exhaustion of his task, and he mutters the innermost thoughts of whoever is nearby during his snooze. It's possible that those able to enter dreams, such as Gregory Mama, are able to channel themselves through Sleepy Sheep whenever he's asleep. He appears in the second mainstream season and Last Train. Hell's Taxi "Now I've done it! I've hit somebody! Ohh..." Hell's Taxi is a small taxicab with eyes for headlights; both ends have a green sign reading "Do You Remember Me?". According to GregoryHorror.com, it always drops people off at Gregory House because it doesn't know where anywhere else is. A button on the steering wheel allows it to leap into the air by means of springs ejected from the bottom of the chassis. It appears in the second mainstream season and The Bloody Karte, but it cameos in Soul Collector, as a prop in at least one of Roulette Boy's Roulette Rooms. It is highly possible that Hell's Taxi is responsible for dropping off the Second Guest at Gregory House. Poor Conductor "To my wretched public, who cannot understand true art: now you will never forget my melody because it will be etched onto your body eternally!" According to GregoryHorror.com, Poor Conductor wanted to make music but couldn't play an instrument. He locked himself in his room and listened to records, pretending he was conducting the pieces. Eventually, his room became part of Gregory House. Appearing in the second mainstream season and Last Train, the Poor Conductor guilts people into listening to his performance, then traps them in the record on the turntable in his mouth with the needle chasing them, saying that he'll engrave his song onto their bodies. Gregory manages to rescue the Second Guest from this fate in Hell's Taxi, as well as the Last Train by having the train jump when it reached a warp in the record, causing the needle to skip. Umbaba "Umbaba umbaba! Um! Um!" Umbaba is an exotic dancer whose body is entirely covered in a dragon headdress and robe. The Umbaba Rhythm he dances to is so jarring that anyone else that tries to dance to it, which is anyone that happens to hear the rhythm, will eventually jar their souls right out of their bodies. Umbaba appears only in the second mainstream season, but his headdress can be seen in the dungeon during Soul Collector's fifth night. Mono Eye Wizard "Let us burn this coffin and this useless body!" Mono Eye Wizard is a large figure whose head is a black pyramid with a single red eye; he wields an axe. He leads a small cult of short skull-wearing followers in the chapel near the hotel, where they attempt to revive the dead, although it never works. According to Death, these rituals are harmless fun and only became commonplace recently. He appears only in the second mainstream season. Dr. Fritz "Catherine, set up the electrocardiogram!" Dr. Fritz is a small blue figure that resembles Frankenstein's monster in glasses and a doctor's robe. He's the head doctor of the hospital featured in The Bloody Karte; Catherine works under him. In spite of his position, he's actually quite timid and cowardly, although intelligent, and Catherine often drains his blood or abuses him in some other way (such as using him as a shield against a bullet). He appears only in The Bloody Karte, although he appears in nearly every episode of the season with only two or three exceptions. In the last episode, he is hit by Hell's Taxi and becomes a patient, with control of the hospital passing to Catherine. Street Vendor "Um, I gotta go." Street Vendor is a small creature with buck teeth (possibly a beaver of some sort) that sells snacks and knick-knacks on the Last Train, the only season he appears in. He seems reluctant to discuss the details of what he's selling to anybody and quickly scurries off whenever someone questions him. Pig Gentleman "Why am I asking a commoner like you?" Pig Gentleman is an uppity upperclassman-acting pig. He appears only in Last Train. He tends to look down on everything else, which quickly puts him on Hell's Chef's bad side. Gregory encounters him complaining about a slice of beef he is served, and becomes angry when Gregory asks if it's pork. After complaining more, he appears to have some bravery as he chucks the beef at Hell's Chef. At the closing of the episode, it doesn't end well for him as he ends up on a plate served to Gregory. Musha Dokuro "Please, give us your orders, Lord." Musha Dokuro (UK voice : Tommy James) is a sketeton spirit in a blue samurai uniform and armed with a spear. He'll take on anybody as his lord and commander, although he can just as quickly turn against you. Many people don't seem to want a need for these warriors, except for Dr. Fritz, so Musha Dokuro is found annoying. He only appears in the two spin-off seasons, Last Train and The Bloody Karte. Bone Head Bone Head is a skeleton archeologist; his head resembles a buffalo skull and he is dressed in appropriate gear. His lifelong mission is to locate the extremely rare Rainbow Dragon fossils; however, his wife died turing the course of his work, seemingly due to his mission to locate the fossils. His search goes so much to the point of obsession, running headlong into an unstable cave upon hearing that the fossils are within. He appears only in Last Train, but also makes a brief cameo in the penultimate episode of The Bloody Karte. Speed Mouse & Black Ducks The Speed Mouse rollar coaster is a giant roller coaster. The area resides in is apparently so high it arcs above the clouds, although it's likely it's actually contained deep below Gregory House. It is maintained by two anthropomorphic black ducks (one in a red uniform, the other in blue), although they don't do a very good job since the track has giant holes in it. The Speed Mouse itself only appears in the first season, but the black ducks also appear in Last Train as little people and a cameo in the penultimate episode of The Bloody Karte. Trap Mouse "Our friendship is much stronger than any old instinct." Trap Mouse is a mechanical clockwork mouse with red eyes and ears that form a beartrap bigger than its body. It homes in on a transmitter signal and chomps whoever's holding it with its ears; according to Last Train, their instinct is to chomp down on anyone who gets too close. Both Gregory and James regard it with some fear. Similarly to Judgement Boy, multiple Trap Mice exist. It appears in the second mainstream season, where it chomps Gregory Mama (even though it was intended for the Second Guest), and Last Train. Where there was another one that had blue eyes. Fat Chicken "They have a place for me to stay and everything! And I can eat as much as I want!" Appearing only in Last Train & a cameo The Bloody Karte, Fat Chicken (UK voice : Keith Hammil) is a enormous and plump chicken, wearing an orange and blue striped shirt with the word Cholesterol on it along with regular jeans that he can't even fit into. There is no story behind him but he probably was unemployed seeing how he was talking to Gregory about his new amazing job in that episode. When the train comes to his stop, the place of his new job is called Chicken Factory... pretty obvious now, hm? As said before, not much is known about him or what he does, probably nothing other than lounging around and eating. Egypetit "Oh lord of terror who sleeps inside me, you shall awaken now and cover this corupt world with darkness!" Egypetit is a living (perhaps cursed) Egyptian-style coffin. He holds the body of his lord of darkness within him, waiting for the time to release him back to cloak the work in darkness (although when was the last time you saw daylight in Gregory's world...?) The body emits a truely putrid stench. He appears only in Last Train. Mummy Mama "Ahahahaha!" Mummy Mama only appears in Last Train, sadly only for a split second. Mummy Mama is a blue, tall dog, wearing a long dress and has a red plant sticking out of her head instead of an axe or sword. She shows up as she and Mummy Papa and Mummy Dog are laughing happily. Unfortunately that is all, so not much is known about her. But seeing how they all are laughing, she is probably just as carefree and oblivious as her husband and son. According to GregoryHorror.com, the plant on her head drains her of nutrients, no doubt causing ills for her that, like the rest of her family, she's all too happy to go on about. Wooden Lizard The most mysterious character in the series, primarily because he has never had a focus episode or even a spoken line, though he does appear in the background a few times. Despite this, GregoryHorror.com gives him a rather detailed backstory. He is the faithful servant of the pirate Captain Wood, whom (being a keychain) he hung besides in the souvenir shop. The captain's tales of his adventures at sea fascinated him, made easier by how he was completely unaware they were all false. Captain Wood eventually went to Gregory House, and Wooden Lizard followed because the shop was boring without him. Since, he's played blundering sidekick to the captain, often inadvertently foiling his plans to plunder the other guests. In the series proper, "Captain Wood" has never appeared, though it can be implied from the backstory that he is a wooden statue of a pirate. Category:Characters